Die dunklen Seiten der Liebe
by jinkizu
Summary: Tom wurde von Dumbeldore gezwungen seine Ferien in einem Ferienlager zu verbringen. Er hasst jede einzelne Minute dort, bis er Isabell kennen lernt. LV/OC
1. Chapter 1

„Isabell!"

Wie ein dumpfer Schatten aus seiner Vergangenheit hallte dieser Name in seinem Kopf wieder und riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er setzte sich auf und wischte sich mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Sie war wieder da, obwohl sie tot war. Er hatte geglaubt, er könnte sie vergessen, aber so leicht wurde er sie nicht los. Heftig schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Um sich nahm er die Atemgeräusche der anderen Jungs wahr. Es war noch immer mitten in der Nacht und hätte ihn … Isabell … nicht aus dem Schlaf gerissen, er würde selbst noch daliegen und gleichmäßig atmen und schlafen.

Hektisch sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Niemals würde sie ihn in Frieden lassen. Er verließ den Schlafsaal und stieg die Stufen aus dem Kerker nach oben. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Gerade hatte er das Gefühl er würde ersticken. Es war ihm verboten um diese Uhrzeit durch das nächtliche Schloss zu wandern, aber das war ihm egal. Er scherte sich nicht um die Regeln, oder nur dann, wenn sie ihm von nutzen waren. Sein Ziel war der Astronomieturm. Es war der höchste Punkt im Schloss und erlaubte einem bei klarer Sicht einen atemberaubenden Blick über das Land rund um Hogwarts.

Man konnte das Quidditchstadium sehen und die ersten Ausläufer des verbotenen Waldes. Wenn man sich auf die Südseite begab blickte man direkt hinab auf die Gewächshäuser. Doch das alles interessierte ihn nicht. Er sah hinab auf den See. Dunkel, wie eine schwarze, spiegelnde Fläche lag er ihm zu Füßen. Selbst wenn er aus dieser Höhe hinab in den See sprang, würde dieser ihn beinahe lautlos verschlucken. Ein verführerischer Gedanke.

In seinen kalten Tiefen würde er sie wiederfinden, um sie nie mehr loszulassen. Kurz spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz an der Stelle wo sein Herz liegen sollte. Unbewusst fasste er sich an die Brust. Es sollte endlich aufhören. Er wollte nicht mehr länger an sie denken müssen und er wollte sie nicht mehr in sich spüren. Er wollte sie endlich vergessen und nun endlich kannte er den Weg dorthin.

~ ° ~

„Tom!"

„Tom komm raus!"

„Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Also komm sofort raus!"

Mürrisch folgte er der Stimme. Er hatte keine Lust auf egal was die Stimme wollte und er mochte diese Stimme auch nicht. Für einen winzigen Augenblick überlegte er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Feuerstrahl auf diesen lästigen jemand abzufeuern, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm strikt verboten außerhalb den Schulmauern zu zaubern. Dieser ging soweit ihn der Schule zu verweisen, wenn er sich nicht daran hielt. Es gab nicht viel mit dem man ihn einschüchtern konnte, aber davor hatte er echte Angst.

Endlich gab es einen Ort zu dem er gehörte. Wirklich gehörte und das wollte er nicht wieder verlieren. Um keinen Preis. Er verließ seinen Platz im Wäscheschrank und trat durch die Tür nach draußen. Vor ihm stand ein fremdes Mädchen. Man hatte ihn während der Ferien zu einem Art Lager geschickt. Hier sollten junge Menschen Spaß haben und mit gleichaltrigen herumtollen. Er hasste jede einzelne Minute hier. Das hatte Dumbledore für ihn eingefädelt. Dieser meinte ihm würden Ferien fernab von der Schule guttun. Er ging sogar soweit zu denken es würde ihm gefallen sich mit anderen Kindern auszutauschen.

Tom wollte nur zurück zu seinen Büchern, zu seinen Studien, zu seiner Magie und zu den Schätzen die in Hogwarts darauf warten von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Er war verdammt noch mal ein goßer Zauberer.

„Was willst du?", fragte er das Mädchen abweisend.

Wenn er es schaffte sie schnellst möglich wieder loszuwerden, dann konnte er sich in Ruhe wieder seiner Magie widmen. Das Mädchen sah ihn frech an und unbewusst packte er seinen Zauberstab fester. Ein einziger Zauber. Das konnte ihm Dumbledore nicht übel nehmen, schließlich war er sein bester Schüler. Der Beste den Hogwarts seit langem, wenn nicht überhaupt, gesehen hatte.

„Ich soll dich holen! Draußen beginnen die Wettkämpfe!", erwiderte das Mädchen frech, drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen.

„Wettkämpfe?" Tom verstand kein Wort.

„Naja am Ende der Ferienwoche werden die letzten Tage, bevor wir alle wieder zurück nach Hause fahren, die verschiedenen Wettkämpfe veranstaltet und jeder soll dabei mitmachen! Ich sag ihnen, dass du kommst.", sagte sie patzig und war verschwunden.

Er sollte sie in eine Kröte verwandeln sobald es keiner sah. Die würde bestimmt niemand vermissen. Sehnsuchtsvoll betrachtete er seinen Zauberstab, dann versteckte er ihn unter seiner Matratze und folgte dem Mädchen.

~ ° ~

Tief holte er Luft. Das war ihr erste Begegnung gewesen. So hatte er sie kennengelernt. Sie war ein Jahr älter als er gewesen. Vom äußeren her hatte er sie als ziemlich unscheinbar empfunden. Nussbraunes Haar, das sie immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden trug, ein schlanke Figur, grüne Augen und sonst war nichts auffälliges. Außer einem gefielen Sommersprossen. Oder diese spitzen Ellenbogen und wie sie immer den Kopf in den Nacken warf, wenn sie über etwas lauthals lachte und sie lachte wirklich viel. Zu viel für seinen Geschmack.

Tom verließ den Astronomieturm. Hier konnte er sich viel zu wenig bewegen. Er brauchte Boden unter den Füßen um darauf laufen zu können. Weit laufen. Er stieß das Tor auf und verließ das Schloss. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand erwischte, dann hatte er wirklich Probleme. Vermutlich durfte er Hogwarts für den Rest seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr verlassen, aber dieses Risiko nahm er gern in Kauf. Es gab andere Wege aus dem Schloss und er kannte sie alle.

Das Gras rund um das Schloss war nass und fühlte sich kalt unter seinen Füßen an, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er hatte ein Ziel. Der See. Das Wasser war nicht sein Element und doch fühlt er sich davon fast schon magisch angezogen. Das Wasser und sie, waren untrennbar für ihn miteinander verbunden.

~ ° ~

Sie schoss mit einem Pfeil auf eine Zielscheibe und traf diese beinahe in der Mitte. Selbstbewusst hielt sie den Bogen in der Hand, als sie sich umwandte und den Schießstand verließ. Sie war sich bereits sicher, dass sie niemand würde schlagen können. In ihm weckte das den Kampfgeist. Entschlossen trat er auf sie zu und nahm ihr den Bogen ab. Einen Pfeil stibitzte er sich noch aus ihrem Köcher und dann marschierte er zu ihrer Zielscheibe. Er war in allem Gut was er tat und auch wenn er zuvor noch nie einen Bogen in der Hand gehalten hatte, er konnte das.

Tom hatte ihr zugesehen wie sie es gemacht hatte. Er legte den Pfeil auf die Sehne, spannte selbstbewusst den Bogen, zielte und schoss. Sein Pfeil schlug direkt neben dem ihrigen ein. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er die anderen Kinder gar nicht wahrgenommen. Es gab nur ihn, sie und die Zielscheibe, sonst nichts. Sie war beeindruckt. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Stolz erhobenen Hauptes gab er ihr den Bogen zurück.

„Wenn das alles ist, dann ist dieser Wettbewerb nichts für mich!", sagte er hochnäsig und ließ sie stehen. Noch kannte er ihren Namen nicht, aber diesen Umstand würde er bald ändern. Er war neugierig auf sie.

„Es gibt noch anderes. Schwierigeres!", rief sie hinter ihm her.

Zufrieden lächelte er in sich hinein. Er hatte sie tatsächlich beeindruckt. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte sie abwartend an. Sie war irgendwie doch schön. Ein Mädchen halt. Und, was noch wichtiger war, sie war anders und das übte auf ihn, ohne das er sich dessen bewusst war, einen starken Reiz aus.

„Komm mit, wenn du dich traust!", lockte sie ihn.

Eine Herausforderung. Er kannte keine Angst und ohne zu zögern folgte er ihr.

Sie brachte ihn auf einen hohen Abhang. Darunter befand sich der kleine See an dem ihr Camp lag.

„Spring! Wenn du dich traust!"

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Tom konnte nicht schwimmen. Er hatte es nie gelernt. Es gab niemanden, der sich die Mühe gemacht hätte es ihm beizubringen. Nur würde er das niemals vor ihr zugeben. Emotionslos streifte er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden. In ihren Augen leuchtete ein seltsamer Schimmer. Scheinbar gefiel ihr was sie sah. Tom war fünfzehn, beinahe schon sechzehn, groß gewachsen und schlank und mit seinem nachtschwarzen Haar sah er ganz gut aus, das wusste er.

Die Mädchen standen auf ihn. Jedenfalls liefen sie in Hogwarts hinter ihm her. Er war sich seiner Wirkung auf sie sehr wohl bewusst, nur machte er sich nichts aus ihnen. Bis jetzt. Es gefiel ihm, dass dieses Mädchen ihn bewundernd anstarrte. Er streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf seine Hose oben drauf. Jetzt trug er nur noch seine Unterhose, aber die würde er auf keinen Fall ausziehen. Es war ein warmer Sommertag und doch fühlte er Kälte in sich. Wenn er sprang, würde er vielleicht sterben.

„Kommst du auch?" Er sah wie sie mühsam schluckte. Offensichtlich war sie doch nicht so mutig, wie sie tat.

„Erst wenn du gesprungen bist!", versprach sie mit leicht brüchiger Stimme.

Tom nickte stumm, ging an die Kante des Abgrunds und starrte einen kurzen Moment hinunter. Es war noch höher als er auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte, oder wirkte das nur so auf ihn, weil er vorhatte gleich zu springen? Bevor er diesen Gedanken noch zu Ende verfolgen konnte, nahm er Anlauf und sprang. Es war wie fliegen, nur ohne Besen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwebte er in der Luft und dann stürzte er abwärts. Der Aufprall auf das Wasser kam plötzlich und dann schwappte das kalte Wasser des Sees über ihn auch schon zusammen.

Er tauchte tief hinab. Als er die Augen aufschlug konnte er kaum etwas sehen. Der See war durch die dicht stehenden Bäume die sein Ufer säumten von dunkler Farbe. Kaum ein Licht durchdrang seine Tiefen. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Tom!"

Er konnte seinen Namen hören. Schön langsam kam Bewegung in ihn. Mühsam strampelte er nach oben. Er brauchte Luft. Seine Lungen schmerzten ihn bereits. Als er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und zugleich tief die Luft einatmete, war es als würde er ins Leben zurückkehren. Sie war neben ihn. Also war auch sie gesprungen. Hilflos begann er mit den Armen zu rudern. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sich oben halten konnte.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!", rief er ihr zu.

„Warum bist du dann gesprungen?", kam es von ihr hysterisch zurück.

Diese Frage war gar nicht unbegründet, doch statt ihr eine Antwort geben zu können, tauchte er wieder unter. Er schluckte unendlich viel Wasser und drohte zu ertrinken. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand. Jemand zog ihn nach oben.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie hatte ihn gerettet. Gemeinsam lagen sie erschöpft Seite an Seite am sicheren Ufer. Sie trug wie er nur ihre Unterwäsche. Ihre Haut war weiß, nur ihre Arme waren von der Sonne leicht gebräunt. Das Haar klebte ihr in nassen Strähnen rund um den Kopf. Ihre Zöpfe hatten sich im Wasser aufgelöst.

„Das war mit Abstand das Dümmste was ich je gesehen habe!", zischte sie, sobald sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Du hättest sterben können!" Sie war wütend.

„Ich hätte sterben können!", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod! So leicht bekommt er mich nicht!", erwiderte er arrogant. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?"

Leicht zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es einfach!"

Plötzlich strich sie ihm über sein schwarzes Haar. „Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Sie kannte tatsächlich seinen Namen.

„Du kennst also meinen Namen, aber wie lautet deiner?", fragte er streng. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte im Nachteil zu sein.

„Ich bin Isabell!"

„Einfach nur Isabell, oder hast du auch einen Nachnamen?"

„Grayback!"

Das war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass er vor ihr erschrocken zurückwich. Dieser Name, konnte es Zufall sein? Beinahe war er versucht sie nach Fenrir zu fragen. In der ganzen magischen Welt kannte jeder diesen Namen. Lange betrachtete er sie und beschloss dann es als Zufall abzutun.

Vorerst.

~ ° ~

Die Nacht war still und wog in dunklen Massen um ihn. Es war alles noch so frisch in ihm. Wie ein giftiger Stachel saß sie in seinem Fleisch und bereitete ihm noch immer Qualen. Er war zu dicht an das Ufer des Sees getreten. Er stand bis zu den Fußknöcheln im Wasser. Mittlerweilen konnte er es. Schwimmen. Isabell hatte ihm gezeigt wie es ging. Isabell Grayback. Zischend stieß er die Luft aus. Er wünschte er könnte sie nur hassen. Sie hatte nur Hass verdient. Nicht mehr.

Wäre sie nicht bereits tot, er würde sie wieder töten. Für alles was sie getan hatte, war der Tod eine milde Gabe und lediglich ein Geschenk. Ihr Glück war das er es nicht wagte einen der dunklen Flüche die ihm bereits bestens vertraut waren, an ihr anzuwenden. Zu mächtig thronte der Schatten Dumbledores noch über ihn. Aber auch das würde sich bald ändern. Alles ändert sich. Das hatte ihm der vergangene Sommer gezeigt. Und das ließ ihn die Zukunft bereits erahnen.

~ ° ~

Von diesem Augenblick an, als sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, waren sie unzertrennlich. Sie taten alles gemeinsam. Am Abend gab es ein großes Lagerfeuer. Es wurden Würste gegrillt und Lieder gesungen. Wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätte er sich davon fern gehalten. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie dicht am Feuer. Sie sprachen kaum. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie war eben anders. Schweigend aßen sie.

Der Lärm rund um sie, das ausgelassene Lachen, die Musik und die vielen Stimmen die durcheinander redeten, hörte er nicht. Nur sie nahm er wahr. Sie hatte irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht. Ihn irgendwie verzaubert. So neben ihr fühlte er sich besser, klüger, stärker und größer. Er wollte ihr alles zeigen was er konnte. Er wollte das sie ihn bewundernd ansah. Und er wollte das sie ihn wirklich sah. Nicht den Jungen aus dem Ferienlager, sondern den großen Zauberer, der er bereits war.

Verstohlen schlich sich eine Hand in seine. Automatisch umschloss er sie, er wusste wessen Hand es war – ihre und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich diese Nacht würde niemals enden. Es war so wie es war perfekt. Später schlenderten sie Hand in Hand am Ufer entlang. Nur noch drei Tage, dann würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber diese drei Tage wollte er mit ihr verbringen, das schwor er sich.

Fast gleichzeitig blieben sie stehen. Es war eine schöne, romantische Nacht. Die Sterne standen am Himmel, der Mond war zu sehen, er war beinahe voll, und sie waren alleine. Kein anderes Wesen störte ihr Zusammensein. Sie hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und ohne zögern küsste er sie. Tom hatte noch nie zuvor ein Mädchen geküsst und er würde es danach auch nie wieder tun. Es war ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl ihre Lippen zu berühren. Dieses zuerst federleichte darüber gleiten, das zunehmend einem anderen Drängen Platz machte. Hungrig, beinahe fieberhaft stürzte er sich in diesen Kuss und fühlte wie sie ihn erwiderte.

~ ° ~

Tom kehrte dem See den Rücken zu. In diesem lauerten nur Ungeheuer. Manche sichtbar. Manche unsichtbar. Unwillkürlich ballte er die Fäuste. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass auch ihm ein Ungeheuer auflauern könnte, ohne das er es merkte. Im Gegenteil, er begab sich sogar freiwillig in dessen Fänge. Tom strich mit der Hand über die Stelle seiner Brust wo sich darunter sein Herz befand. Narben, tiefe Narben zierten dort die Haut.

Längst verheilt und dennoch konnte man erkennen, dass irgendjemand mit Klauen versucht hatte ihm sein Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Zu seinem Glück war er schneller gewesen. Obwohl wenn er sich gelegentlich seine Narben betrachtete, wurde auch ihm jedes mal aufs neue klar wie knapp es gewesen war. Wie konnte er sich nur in einem anderen Menschen so irren? In ihm wallten Gefühle auf, die ihm schnell klar machten warum sie ihm so nahe hatte kommen können.

~ ° ~

Hell lachte sie auf. Sie war wie ein leuchtender Stern und er betrachtete sie nur zu gerne. Die Nacht am See war magisch gewesen und der Kuss … Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass ihm die Berührung mit einem anderen Menschen etwas bedeuten könnte, aber Isabell war anders. Gerade strich er mit seinem Handrücken über ihren Arm. Sie war so glatt, warm und weich und es fühlte sich gut an sie zu berühren. Erstaunlich gut. Er hörte wie sie einen genießerischen Ton, der sich gleich einem Schnurren anhörte, von sich gab. Sie waren wie immer am See. Nahe am Ufer hatten sie sich niedergelassen. Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen über sie. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag.

Normalerweise machte er sich über den Tag keine Gedanken. Seine Welt drehte sich bisher einzig um Magie und wie er mehr erlangen konnte. Tom hatte klare Ziele. Er würde einst der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten werden. Noch mächtiger als Salazar Slytherin es je gewesen war. Aber in ihrer Nähe verspürte er den Drang nach ganz anderen Dingen. Komisch dabei kannte er sie gerade einen Tag. Ihre Hand verirrte sich in sein Haar und brachte es durcheinander. Es war nass. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man schwimmt. Er konnte schwimmen.

„Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, aber ich glaub, ich mag dich!" ,wisperte sie und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen und zum ersten Mal verspürte er in seinem Leben Erregung. Er wollte mehr von ihr. Er wollte sie ganz und er spürte ganz deutlich, das auch sie es wollte. Zurückhaltung lag ihm fern. Er nahm sich was er wollte und gerade war das sie. Er gab seinem Verlangen nach ihr nach und schälte sie ungeduldig aus ihrer Kleidung. Sie trug so wenig. Ein Shirt, Shorts und einen Badeanzug, aber im Augenblick war ihm das viel zu viel.

Es dauerte schier ewig bis er sie daraus befreit hatte und wieder einmal verfluchte er den Umstand, dass er nicht zaubern durfte. Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und ihre Kleidung wäre Geschichte gewesen. Aber so war er gezwungen gewesen es mit seinen Händen tun zu müssen und auch das hatte einen gewissen Reiz, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Tom strich mit der Hand seitlich ihren Rippenbogen hinab bis zu ihrem Hüftknochen. Seufzend wandte sie sich unter seiner Berührung. Isabell wollte ihn genauso sehr wie er sie. Heftig zehrte sie an seiner Kleidung. Riss sie ihm förmlich von seinem Körper. Sie war begierig ihn zu sehen, wie er zuvor sie. Ihr Körper, ihre Brüste, der flache Bauch, ihre schlanken Beine und ihre Scham dazwischen faszinierten ihn.

Er strich mit den Fingern über jede Stelle ihres jungen, makellosen Leibes und es schien als würde ihre Haut durch das bloße darüber geleiten seiner Finger zum Leben erwachen. Ungeduldig drängte er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und drang in sie. Er ließ sich vollkommen ein und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er im Begriff stand sich zu verlieben. Isabell, ein Muggel, hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Verträumt blickte er auf sie und sah mit Schrecken wie sie aufstand und sich anzukleiden begann.

„Was ..?"


End file.
